


Суровая визитка

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fk20_visit_card
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020
Summary: Суровый кумыс с суровой визиткой
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 64
Kudos: 218
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Суровая визитка

  


[ЗФБ 2018](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/?tag=5561998)  
[ФБ 2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5594023)  
[ЗФБ 2019](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618208)  
[ФБ 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5644929)  
[ЗФБ 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5662877)

<center><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/a6/0b/EmghKFWa_o.jpg" alt="Fandom Kumys 2020" style="width: 400px"></a></center>


End file.
